


One More Time

by blahblahblah97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Dead, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I'm Sorry, Love, POV Wanda Maximoff, Poor Vision (Marvel), Protective Avengers, Sweet Vision (Marvel), The Author Regrets Everything, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblah97/pseuds/blahblahblah97
Summary: 'When he kisses her for the first time, it’s sweet and uncertain, and so very reckless. She’s a fugitive and he stands with the law and this is every type of cliché Wanda hates, and yet every time they part she finds herself saying ‘one more time.’Wanda and Vision, from the breakout at The Raft to Wakanda and the stolen moments in between. There's never enough time.





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> So Avengers: Infinity War hurt a lot. And wow I ended up shipping Wanda and Vision a lot more than I thought I would. And I felt all the pain so I had to write this. I never thought I'd be this emotionally invested in a microwave but I love that microwave, protect him at all costs.   
> (This has nothing to do with my other Avengers story 'Please Don't Scar This Young Heart,' sorry! I could put it in the same universe but nah. Bucky and Darcy are off happy somewhere. Thanos? Where Thanos? Who is Thanos? Why is Thanos?)  
> I hope you enjoy as much as pain can be enjoyed. Much like a tattoo, or drinking tequila. Let me know what you think!

One More Time.

 

We will never be as young as we are now,  
The faces in the crowd are thinning out.  
And I'm not saying stick around,  
But stick around.  
-'As We Are Now' by Saint Raymond.

 

Wanda had not been sure she could love. She had been forged from loss and anger and HYDRA, and then from fear and bravery. She had been broken by the death of Pietro and the mistakes she had made, the lives she had cost because she wasn’t good enough, wasn’t fast enough. She had been bent by her time on The Raft, tied up and collared like a savage dog. Somewhere along the line love had become something unattainable for her. The only love she had known was that for her brother, and that had died with him.  
And then there was Vision, who turned up at their seedy hotel somewhere in Ireland with his hands up, passive and in peace, but unfaltering. 

“What do you want?” Wanda could hear Steve ask, his voice as hard and unbreaking as vibranium. He stood closest to the door, Natasha by his side, coiled as tightly as a string. Sam is in front of Wanda, arms crossed. She was shrunken in the back of the room, close by the window. She had struggled since Steve had rescued them with small spaces- she always needed to have an escape route. No one questioned why- it was well known that she was the most caged out of them all on The Raft.  
“I came for Wanda,” Vision says evenly, his eyes searching for hers. 

Natasha bristles. Natasha had always been somewhat of a mentor for her- something about turning from the other side. Ever since Clint hadn’t left with them and had instead taken a plea deal, she had seemed to double down on her protective duties. Something about owing a debt. That’s what a lot of people seem to say in regard to Wanda.   
“You’re not taking her back to The Raft,” Steve says equally as evenly, and Wanda can hear the determination in his voice. Steve Rogers does not break, and he does not bend. She knows he won’t let Vision take her without a fight. And yet, something exudes from Vision. Not steely determination of her capture. She does not feel his anger. Instead she feels his curiosity, and something else. 

There is a pause before Vision speaks again. Wanda stands before she can stop herself, head cocked. She’s moving towards him to feel before anyone can get to her. Natasha eyes her cautiously but doesn’t stop her. Eventually Wanda breaks through to the front of the crowd, just behind Steve. His arm halts her. Vision seems to struggle with what he’s about to say, not understanding. His eyes move from Steve’s, to his protective arm, to Wanda herself. Then his expression seems to soften.  
“Not like that.” 

X.x.X 

They sit for hours and talk until the sun comes up. He tells her about Rhodey and how Tony is, and how he’s not entirely sure why Rhodey has taken to calling him ‘Mr Stank.’ He doesn’t ask where the missing members of the fugitive bunch is- and she gets the feeling he doesn’t care. They both know that the others are in the other room, listening, ready to pounce into action if necessary. But Wanda can handle herself. And Vision would never hurt her, she feels it. 

He talks because he knows she can’t, not yet. Her time on The Raft has changed something in her once again, and she has to figure out who ‘me’ is. She listens and she feels him, his presence a comfort. Vision can feel her powers poking around his mind, searching his intentions and his confliction. He doesn’t mind, he never did.   
“You were right,” Wanda says eventually, finding her voice. She swallows the lump in her throat. “They fear me. I fear me.”   
Vision puts his hand to her cheek and smiles. “Someday you will see you as I do.” 

When the sun comes up, he tells her he must go back. He has people waiting for him, and Tony will get suspicious if he keeps his transponder off.   
“You know that we will be gone,” Wanda tells him. Natasha will not let them stop. There is no ‘safe’ when on the run. Wakanda was temporary as they dropped off Bucky- they have to keep moving.   
Vision nods. “I know. I had to see you for myself.” They look at each other, and she bites her lip. His eyes flick down to follow the moment, and then meet hers again.   
“I have to go back. Mr Stark will get suspicious,” he says again, and Wanda feels like he is telling himself. 

She swallows. “I know.”   
He closes his eyes briefly, as if fighting himself. “But I would like to see you again. Just one more time. To see for myself.”   
“I don’t even know where we are going,” Wanda admits as she walks him to the door.   
At that point, Natasha brushes past her- and she feels something weigh down her pocket. When she takes it out, she finds two flip phones. Wanda allows herself to smile as she offers one to Vision, his hand covering her own.   
“One more time.” 

X.x.X 

They meet across the world for secret rendezvous, never too far from her peoples’ watchful eyes- and never far enough from his. They get snippets, fragments, stolen moments- never enough time. He creates a cover, a way to blend in with blonde hair and kind eyes, always the same eyes. She dyes her hair lighter to avoid being recognised, and Natasha works with her on her accent to make it less noticeable. Wanda finds she barely recognises herself in the mirror. She feels lighter than she has in years. They wander empty streets under lamplight, people watch from alcoves high over the street and talk about anything under the cover of darkness. 

When he kisses her for the first time, it’s sweet and uncertain, and so very reckless. She’s a fugitive and he stands with the law and this is every type of cliché Wanda hates, and yet every time they part she finds herself saying ‘one more time.’  
Wanda had thought she couldn’t love. But every time she sees him, she can feel another part of herself crack open even more. 

X.x.X 

They steal moments over two years, enveloped in each other’s arms. But it’s never enough time. She tries to push it as much as she dares- more minutes, more hours, further and further away from her friends- but he’s got his people and she’s got hers. They made promises- but not to each other.  
But when he bumbles and falters over his declaration of love-it works, oh it works- she wants to tell him “don’t go back. Stay with me.”   
And war calls them, comes for them  
(you ask me to stay, I stay.)  
for the stone,   
(we shouldn’t have got out of bed)  
and they are once again  
Out of time. 

X.x.X

The world is ending and the destruction of the universe is coming towards them.   
“I’m sorry. We’re out of time. You have to, Wanda.”   
She feels herself shaking her head, tears pooling in her eyes and blood and power thumping in her veins.   
“I can’t. No. I can’t.”  
Please. Don’t. Make. Me. Do. This .  
“You have to. Half the universe will die, Wanda. Please.”   
I can’t. I can’t lose you too.   
“You have to. I’m sorry, it’s not fair. It’s not fair that it’s you. But there’s no one else.” 

If she could rip her powers from her body, she would. She’s shaking and still trying desperately to move him, aware of their friends fighting behind them. But Vision is steady, unyielding before her, looking at her with those kind eyes.   
We didn’t have enough time.   
“You could never hurt me, Wanda,” he smiles at her, still trying to get her to see herself as he did. She was not made for pain and destruction. She could be made for freedom and salvation.   
Wanda can feel herself stepping away, her hand slipping from his on his cheek, her arm still outstretched. She knows what she has to do.   
Never enough time. They had always been a collision, from their first meeting. Meeting and being ricocheted apart. She hasn’t thought she could love, but she didn’t know what it was. This was love. She and Vision were love.   
And if she didn’t act, that love would destroy them all. 

She’s sobbing now, her heart being torn in two as she feels him one more time. Vision isn’t afraid for himself. He is afraid for her. He is warm and strong and kind, and his eyes are the same as the first day she saw him. Her power extends out of her, coiling scarlet wisps until it reaches its target. The one she loves.  
“All I feel is you.”   
He says she could never hurt him. He lies. Vision is in agony. He is dying, she can see it through her tears. But he does not scream. His eyes never leave hers, never stop trying to convince her they are doing the right thing, that she is doing the only thing.   
“It’s alright, it’s alright,” he says, over and over, and she’s crying and she’s screaming and she’s so, so sorry. Wanda has never hated herself more, but knows she is saving him from giving the last stone to Thanos. If she’s a saviour, then why does it hurt so badly?   
Thanos is nearly upon them now, so she has to put her all into it. Into murdering the person she loves.   
“I love you,” he tells her, and then there is light. 

When she comes to, she is trembling on the ground as Thanos approaches. She expects him to kill her. She has just stopped his absolute power, after all. It would be ending her pain. You can’t kill what is already dead. He mocks her. He tells her he understands her pain. That shoots through her like a knife. Does that mean she is like him? But she recalls Vision’s kind eyes, and she spits at Thanos.  
“You could never.”  
She’s still not dead yet. He hasn’t killed her yet.  
Oh but she realises too late. 

Vision, her beautiful Vision who would rather die than aid Thanos, is back, just for a moment.   
No.   
And then the stone was being ripped from his head and he drops, dead once again.   
Wanda hears Thanos click. She hears him leave, and Steve shouting. She hears Bucky- “Steve?!”- but all she sees is him, in her lap, gone.   
As she disappears, she hopes she’ll see him.   
One more time.


End file.
